1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for measuring dimensions of a foot, particularly length and width. The invention concerns, more specifically, a lightweight and collapsible foot measuring apparatus that is suitable for mailing to individuals.
2. Description of Background Art
Although sizing systems for footwear are standardized, many individuals find that footwear sizes vary between manufacturers. Consequently, an individual who wears a first size of footwear from a first manufacturer may wear a second size of footwear from a second manufacturer, with both the first size and the second size providing the individual with a proper fit. The primary reason for inconsistencies between footwear sizes relates to the unique lasts utilized by different manufacturers to produce footwear. In shaping lasts for the manufacture of mass-produced footwear, foot measurements from a broad spectrum of the population are utilized to derive a set of dimensions that theoretically comprise a statistically-average foot for each shoe size. The dimensions may include the overall length of the foot, width of the foot, height of the first digit, contour of the instep, and at least six girth measurements. The dimensions are then used by the manufacturer to shape a corresponding series of lasts. Variations between the lasts used by different manufacturers result in footwear with different fit properties. Accordingly, the size of footwear worn by an individual may vary depending upon the manufacturer that produced the footwear.
A significant portion of modern footwear sales are conducted via mail order through catalogs or the Internet. Mail order provides a convenient manner for individuals to purchase footwear, especially if specific brands or styles are not offered by merchants in the geographic locale of the individual. A recurring issue with regard to mail order footwear sales relates to sizing. When purchases are made at a retail footwear outlet, the individual is typically provided with the opportunity to test-fit footwear prior to the sale.
In this manner, the individual is assured that the footwear will fit properly. When sales occur through mail order, however, the customer rarely has the opportunity to test-fit the footwear prior to placing the order. Consequently, the individual may be required to return the footwear and place a substitute order if the ordered size does not provide a proper fit.
Proper sizing is also an issue for team sales. Sporting organizations often acquire footwear from a common manufacturer, thereby assuring a uniform appearance among team members. In order to ensure that the proper size of footwear is ordered for each team member, foot measurements for each individual may be taken. A common foot measuring device is the Brannock Device, which is found in many conventional retail footwear outlets. The Brannock Device includes a fixed scale, a first sliding scale and a second sliding scale. To determine foot size, the user compares readings from the fixed scale, which determines the overall length of the foot, and the first sliding scale, which determines the position of the ball of the foot. The greater reading typically indicates foot size. In addition, foot width may be measured using the second sliding scale.
A common issue with foot measuring systems such as the Brannock Device relates back to inconsistencies in footwear sizes provided by different manufacturers. Although the Brannock Device is well-suited for use in retail footwear outlets to provide an approximate footwear size, the Brannock Device may not be accurate with respect to individual manufacturers. Accordingly, reliance upon the Brannock Device, or any other device not calibrated to a specific manufacturer, may result in mail ordered footwear that is improperly fitted.
In order to provide a measurement system that is calibrated to a specific manufacturer, many manufacturers provide foot sizing charts that may be downloaded from the Internet and printed. To use the charts, the individual aligns the foot with a scale on the chart and reads the appropriate size. Printable charts, however, may not be precisely calibrated due to inherent inaccuracies in the printing process. To adjust for the inaccuracies, instructions accompanying the chart often provide means for calibrating the chart.
Accurate calibration, however, is often difficult to achieve.